Modern day media consumption is increasingly characterized by content tailored to the individual. Traditional advertisement systems, for example, may provide mechanisms for dynamically modifying a multimedia program to incorporate advertised products based on user interests. McKenna et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0033801, for example, refers to a multi-media object management system that integrates an object representing an advertiser's product into a video program, as the program is delivered to an individual recipient. However, such systems fail to provide a dynamic, flexible, and/or fully automated system for personalizing multimedia content. In particular, traditional systems are limited to a finite set of pre-selected objects (e.g., by an advertiser), and do not provide robust personalization options to facilitate the integration of user-centric media content (e.g., an image of the user) into multimedia content.
In addition, traditional Internet services may allow a user to submit a photograph for integration into a web video, which may then be shared with other users. However, these Internet services are based on centralized processing, whereby video customization occurs only at a remote location and at the direction of a remote server, and therefore lack the ability to distribute and/or share media processing tasks with user equipment. Such resource sharing may be essential to providing personalization options on a mass scale, e.g., to a large population of users and/or for an ever-growing collection of video content.